La Boda
by javapaz.norambuena
Summary: Maka se va a casar con la persona que más ama, pero cuando ya va a terminar la boda alguien los interrumpe... ¿quien sera el futuro esposo de Maka? y ¿y quien sera el que interrumpe su hermosa boda?... SoMa. En pocos capitulos despues viene el Lemmon! *-*
1. Prologo

***Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a ****Ockubo-sama, esta historia no es vasada en el anime ni en el manga, vasada en mi "**_**Imaginacion"***_

**Prologo**

Maka Pov

-Queridos hermanos, estamos aquí esta boda…-dijo el Padre que se encontraba al frente mío, ya era el momento, me iba a casar, era un día perfecto, todos estaban ahí, mis amigos, mis padres, y quien más, también estaba la persona con la que me voy a casar, la persona que más amo, que estuvo ahí, siempre a mi lado, que nunca desconfió de mi aunque hubieran razones, mi querido novio y futuro esposo, mi querido…-Señorita Albarn, se encuentra bien?

-Sí, sí, no se preocupe, prosiga Padre(n/nU)-me sentí un poco avergonzada por eso

-Está bien, queridos hermanos, continuemos con esta boda, si hay alguien presente que se oponga a esta boda, que hable ahora, o que calle para siempre-PAH!

Se escucho la puerta de entrada de la iglesia abrirse con furia, entrando un hombre de cabellera blanca y ojos carmesí

-Yo me opongo!-grito

No puede ser, es… es Soul!, ¿Por qué está aquí? ¿Qué vino a mi boda?

**¿Qué habrá pasado antes?, ¿por qué Soul impedía la boda? Y ¿quién será el prometido y futuro esposo de Maka?  
Esta es la rara historia de amor, entre un aventurero y una bibliotecaria**

***Lo sé, corto no creen? Bueno espero que les guste y que me envíen sus reviews para saber si les gusto o no. Es mi primer Fanfic asique, Onegai sean buenos, Sayonara Mina, Matane!***

***Otra cosa en el próximo cap. Se trata de cómo llego a pasar todo esto***


	2. Capítulo 1

***Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a ****Ockubo-sama, esta historia no es basada en el anime ni en el manga, basada en mi "**_**Imaginación"***_

-blablabla- conversación

"blablabla" pensamiento

***blablabla*** notas del autor

**(°) **nota importante

Anteriormente…

_**-Yo me opongo!-grito**_

_**No puede ser, es… es Soul!, ¿Por qué está aquí? ¿Qué vino a mi boda?**_

**Como si hubiera caído del cielo**

Mucho tiempo atrás

Soul Pov

Ring-Ring- empezó a sonar el despertador, con mucho esfuerzo alcé mi brazo hacia el mueble donde se encuentra aquel maldito despertador y apagarlo

-Agh!, qué hora es?- fije mi mirada en aquel despertador para ver qué hora es- … QUE?! TAN TARDE ES?!- de un salto salí de la cama y me dirigí hacia el baño

Ah!, lo siento no me he presentado, mi nombre es Soul Evans tengo 22 años, mis amigos me llaman solo Soul, y soy más conocido como el chico más "_cool"_ del mundo, ¿por qué?, porque soy el mejor aventurero del mundo, me pagan por buscar tesoros o hacer excursiones escolares y/o universitarias, tengo un departamento de calidad ***no de esos de la realeza, son esos departamento de actores, son grandes pero no tienen tanto lujo***, tengo una motocicleta,es una gran vida, pero siempre hay un problema, y ese problema es mi familia, mejor dicho mis padres me han molestado toda mi vida con lo de que no me parezco a mi hermano Wes, un violinista profesional, con cosas de , "por qué no eres como él, por qué no eres tan listo como él" y todo esa mierda, cuando llego el momento me fui de casa, me volví independiente y vivo mi vida como quiero.

-Ah! Donde mierda deje mis pantalones!-Grite frustrado al no encontrar mi ropa-"con suerte mis bóxers- me dije a mí mismo"

Ahora pensaba en ir a mostrarles a mis padres de lo tan exitoso que soy, pero me di cuenta que no van a aceptar que sea un aventurero, se quejaran, me obligaran volver con ellos, ¡no me dejaran en paz! No! ESO NUNCA!, con suerte encontré un trabajo "_digno_"-noten mi sarcasmo- para ellos, voy a trabajar en una universidad "_destacada_" llamada Shibusen, paraíso para algunos, un infierno para otros- esperemos que me toque el paraíso (^-^U)- trabajare de Profesor de historia**(1)**, no me gusta la idea de ser un profesor, pero me encanta la historia, sin ellas, mis aventuras no tendrían ningún sentido, pero no puedo imaginarme aguantando a unos niños ¬¬, bueno todo esto no es para nada, es para que mis padres- pero mucho más mi PADRE que mi madre-me dejen en paz.

Ya después de haber encontrado mis pantalones, ya estaba listo para ir, termine mi desayuno mi desayuno y me dirigí hacia la puerta, salí y me subo a mi motocicleta y me voy directo al Shibusen. Mi primer día y ya voy a llegar tarde, me acuerda a la escuela. Ah, se preguntaran como conseguí el trabajo, bueno gracias a un amigo mío que es justamente el hijo del director de la universidad y parece que también es profesor, gracias a Kami-sama que conozco a alguien haya.

Al llegar al Shibusen, ya todos deben estar en clases así que me fui hacia la oficina del director, donde me encuentro con un hombre alto con una túnica y una máscara de calavera

-Ho-hola,- dije un poco nervioso-soy Soul Evans el nuevo profesor de historia, encantado-le dije más firme

-…Soul…-se quedo pensando-Soul-kun! Si me acuerdo de ti eres el amigo me mi hijo!

-Si!-grite algo feliz

-Qué bueno que te haya dado la oferta de ser profesor de historia de esta universidad, me ha dicho que eres un gran aventurero, y uno muy destacado, es un placer conocerlo-dijo dándome la mano, con un tono de niño conociendo a un súper héroe,

-El placer es mío Señor…-iba a decir director pero me interrumpe

-Shinigami, solo Shinigami- con un tono serio

-Ok, Shinigami-sama-dije firme-"se habrá ofendido cuando le dije _Señor_"-me dije a mi mismo en mi mente

-Muy bien, si quiere tome asiento- dijo mientras me señalaba un asiento que se encontraba al frente de un escritorio, asentí y me senté como él lo hacía detrás del escritorio-entonces Soul-kun, ¿qué te trae a aceptar este trabajo?-me pregunta curioso

-Lo siento Shinigami-sama, con todo respeto, pero eso es tema privado- y mucho- no puedo hablar de ello-

-No te preocupes, solo era curioso y quería saber ya que ¿Cómo un aventurero como usted quiere trabajar como profesor? Pero como tú dices es privado y yo respeto su privacidad-Dijo muy alegre

-Muchas gracias Shinigami-sama-le respondí-"y yo creía que se iba a enojar"-me dije en mi mente-entonces Shinigami-sama, ¿donde es mi primera clase?

-en la aula A-13 en dos horas, después del descanso-"TANTO!"-pero puedes pasar donde la biblioteca hay te van a pasar algunas cosas muy importantes que debes tener antes de empezar tu clase-

"bueno, al menos tendré algo para entretenerme"-muchas gracias Shinigami-sama, mejor voy de inmediato-dije levantándome de mi asiento y dirigiéndome a la puerta

-Adiós Soul-kun, cuídate- se despide-ah espera- me grita

-Que sucede?

-fíjate muy bien de lo que hay arriba, o te ira mal-me dijo con tono misterioso

-está bien Shinigami-sama adiós- me despedí y salí de la oficina

-Qué querrá decir con eso… mm...da igual-

Miraba las aulas para ver si encontraba la bibliotecaria, al encontrar entre con cuidado

-Permiso,-dije mientras abría la puerta- ha-hay alguien ahí?-algo asustado, se veía muy oscura, daba hasta miedo-H-hola?-nadie me contestaba-Ho?-no pude seguir, escuche un ruido de una cortina abriéndose-Ah!- me dio tanto miedo que grite

-Oh! Perdón te asuste?-me pregunto un chico

-n-no, tranquiló-dije mientras me aferraba a mi corazón después del paro cardiaco que me dio este- y tu quien eres?-le pregunte más tranquilo

-Ah, mi nombre es Akira Tsukusama,-me dice, era un chico alto de piel tostada de cabello oscuro y ojos de color gris- ¿y usted? Nunca lo he visto por acá-me pregunta extrañado

-Mi nombre es Soul Evans, soy el nuevo profesor de historia, tú debes ser el bibliotecario ¿cierto?-

-no, yo soy solo un ayudante-"ya me extrañaba que él fuera el bibliotecario"- la bibliotecaria debe estar por ella ordenando algunos libros si quiere hablarle- me dijo apuntando al lugar donde ella debería estar

-Muchas gracias, Akira-me despedí y me fui donde debería estar aquella bibliotecaria-"apuesto todo lo que tengo a que es una vieja gorda amante de las novelas y toda una anti-social, xD"

La busque por todos lados y no la encontraba, acaso se estará escondiendo de mí, no, nadie se escondería de un chico tan _cool_ como yo. Busque y busque pero no la encontraba, ya ahora creo que se estas escondiendo de-Ah!-un grito interrumpió mis pensamientos mire hacia atrás y no había nada, debió ser el viento-Ayuda!-ya eso lo escuche claramente pero no había nada-me voy a caer!-HAY UN FANTASMA AQUÍ O QUE?!, no puedo creerlo este lugar ESTA EMBRUJADO!-CUIDADO!-escucho algo más cerca y miro hacia arriba y lo único que alcanzo a ver bien fueron… unas bragas…

-Oye ¿estás bien?-escuche repentinamente una voz suave

-Lo mataste, sabía que este día llegaría-escuche otra se escucho, pero esta era más grave

-No digas eso, s-solo debe estar inconsciente-hablo con entono preocupado

-aquí tienes tu pasaporte con tu nuevo nombre, te llamaras María del Rosario Rodríguez- "María del…? Jajajaja! Que nombre!

-No!, espera mira se está moviendo!-grito con esperanza "oh, me descubrieron" abrí lentamente los ojos y me encontré con algo hermoso.

Me encontré con unos hermosos y grandes ojos verdes, una cabellera rubio cenizo y unos labios para comérselos, encima de una carita de piel blanca tan hermosa que estoy seguro que mis mejillas están ardiendo, ¿Quién será este ángel?

Oye, estas mejor?- no podía hablar mi vista se nublaba cada vez más y más-Oye, respóndeme!-grito

-Maka, hay que llevarlo a la enfermería!-grito tomándome y dejándome apoyado en su espalda

-si vamos, por favor, recupérate-me dijo con ternura

"asique Maka, ahora entiendo lo que me había dicho Shinigami-sama"- no pude más y acabe cerrando los ojos y no ver nada más que la oscuridad.

***¿Se podrá despertar Soul? ¿Se enamorara verdaderamente de Maka? ¿Ella lo hará de él? Todo y más en el siguiente capítulo!, Cuídense mucho todos ustedes y Feliz día del amor y de la amistad! Besos –y un aquí pasándolo solit sin pareja, igual a salir con el fierro golpeador de parejas felices- hasta pronto chicos, que la pasen súper bien hasta pronto.**

**(1) no sé muy bien las materias de la universidad, soy una niña que esperan de mí, yo me guio por mi "**_**imaginación"**_


	3. Chapter 2

***Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a ****Ockubo-sama, esta historia no es basada en el anime ni en el manga, basada en mi "**_**Imaginación"***_

-blablabla- conversación

"blablabla" pensamiento

***blablabla*** notas del autor

**(°) **nota importante

Anteriormente…

_**Soul Pov**_

…_**No pude más y acabe cerrando los ojos y no ver nada más que la oscuridad.**_

**Un tonto malentendido**

Una hora después

Soul Pov

-Oye, despierta-escuche una voz hablándome -hey, despierta-seguía hablándome

-cinco minutos más mami~-digo con voz tierna

-OYE **CABRO DE MIERDA*** QUE CREES QUE ESTAS HACIENDO, ACASO CREES QUE SOY TU MAMÁ, QUE TE VOY A TRATAR COMO SI ESTUBIERAS EN UN ESPA O UN HOTEL DE 5 ESTRELLAS, LEVANTATE Y ANDA A TU CLASE QUE YA VA A EMPEZAR-me grito una mujer rubia con una trenza en el pecho

-YA DESPERTA, YA DESPERTE-me levante asustado del lugar donde estaba acostado y recientemente durmiendo-Arg!-me queje-¿Qué te pasa?, estaba durmiendo…¿Y QUIEN MIERDA ERES TU?!-grite con todas mis fuerzas, por la furia que tenia por haberme despertado, y a cambio me da un golpe en la cabeza

-¿Cómo TE ATREVES?, HACE MUCHO QUE TRABAJO AQUÍ, ASI QUE DEBES RESPETARME, ENTENDIDO!- no sé porque pero medio mucho miedo

-ok, ok, ahora, ¿ahora me puede decir quién es usted?- le pregunte educadamente para que se calmara, lo cual funciono

-está bien, mi nombre es Medusa, soy la enfermera de la universidad y te acabo de salvar la vida-me dijo tranquila

-¿Cómo que me acabas de salvar la vida?-le pregunto algo confundido

-no muchos sobreviven cuando les caen una persona encima-

-"¿una persona?, ah ya me acuerdo, asique no era un fantasma, que alivio"- ah ya comprendo, y por curiosidad, ¿Quién cayó encima mío?

-La bibliotecaria-"una vieja gorda cayó encima mío, no puedo creer que haya sobrevivido"-ella está muy apenada por en accidente, y quiere disculparse contigo-

-"si, disculparse por ser tan gorda y tan estúpida"- entiendo-dije serio aguantándome un poco la risa

-Tock tock, ¿hay alguien ahí?- pregunta un hombre detrás de la puerta de entrada

-sí, pasa-abren la puerta y era Akira-ah hola, Akira ¿Cómo estás y como esta ella?-le pregunta

-sí, si esta mejor, eso creo ja ja ja- dice con una gotita en la cabeza al estilo anime-y mira a quien tenemos aquí, al sobreviviente n°100, felicidades te ganaste esto-me dice entregándome un papel

-un bono ¿hospitalario?-lo mire confundido

-si, te servirá mucho para después que pasaras arto por la biblioteca, yo aun tengo el mío, ahora soy cliente frecuente-me dice con una sonrisa divertida-

-o-ok, oye y ¿Dónde está la bibliotecaria? Medusa-san me dijo que quería disculparse-

-ah, ella está en la sala de profesores, pero no tienes tiempo de visitarla, ahora tienes que ir a tu primera clase que ya va a empezar-me dijo sonriente

-ok, vamos-le dije con muy pocas de ir

-Bien!, entonces sígueme-dijo mientras me tomaba del hombro y me dirigía a la clase A-13

En todo el camino me hablo de cómo tengo que controlar a los alumnos si se ponen agresivos y como los puedo calmar, en realidad no escuche mucho de lo que me hablo ya que, si voy a ser profesor lo voy a hacer a mi modo, llegamos ya a la clase y parece que ya todos estaban adentro.

-Bueno Soul, esta es tu clase, te deseo mucha suerte, y no te olvides de nunca, pero nunca dejar el libro de clases abierto, ok, o si no pasaran desgracias- me dijo asustado

-tranquilo no lo voy a hacer-le dije para que se tranquilizara

-Bien, bueno yo me voy o sino la bibliotecaria se va a enojar si la dejo sola ordenando todos los libros jajaja-dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa-Adiós Soul, que te vaya bien-se despide y se va corriendo a la biblioteca-

-"me pregunto como la aguanta y no renuncia, bueno me vale, bien mejor entro, aquí comenzare mi nueva historia"

Abro la puerta y se escucho como ordenaban todo el salón, al entrar completamente a la clase hubo un silencio total, empecé a caminar hacia mi mesa y deje mis cosas, tome un pedazo de tiza y empecé a escribir mi nombre en la pizarra

-Bien escúchenme todos!-me apoye en la mesa con mis manos para tomar una pose más dominante si podemos decirlo así- mi nombre es Soul Evans, me pueden decir Profesor Evans o Soul-sama, seré el nuevo profesor de historia, entendido?-dije con voz amenazante

-Si!-gritaron todos

-Bien, antes de empezar la clase les diré unas cosas, n°1 yo no tengo favorito ni toda esa estupidez, a mi no me gustan los chupa-medias, n°2 el primero en responderme de mala manera sin justificaciones lo echo de aquí y no vuelve más y reprueba en mi clase, y n°3 yo valoro a ustedes por el esfuerzo que dan, no por regalitos ni todas esas cursilerías, no combinare mi trabajo con mi vida personal , el que no quiere hacer caso a mis condiciones se puede ir y no volver más, yo no doy segundas oportunidades-espera hasta que alguien se levantara de su asiento y se fuera pero nadie lo hiso-nadie,nadie?bien, entonces comencemos con la clase-me doy media vuelta para empezar a escribir la materia y empecé a escuchar voces

-Qué guapo es el nuevo profesor-susurro una chica

-Si, además es muy varonil, se nota que es un hombre rebelde-susurro otra

-Este profesor me va a caer bien-susurro un grupo de chicos

-Si no dejan de hablar, todas las palabras que han dicho las convertiré en minutos y tendrán que quedarse aquí durante el recreo-dije amenazándolos y se callaron-Empecemos a anotar, la antigua Roma…

Ya comencé la clase, anotando en la pizarra explicando respondiendo preguntas, nunca lo pensé pero es divertido, que te pregunten, que te contesten bien por lo que le has enseñado, se siente gratificante. Al terminar la clase, me despedí de todos antes de salir de la clase unas chicas se me pusieron en frente

-Profesor, que bueno es usted- mi dijo una de ellas

-Gracias-le dije

-Sii, muy bueno, además guapo-me dijo otra

-Gracias, me alagas-le respondí

-sii que bueno que este en esta clase, profesor-dijo otra más

-Que bueno-

-Sii, nunca hemos tenido a un profesor tan guapo como usted-

-Gracias, muchas gracias-les dije

Sabía que al menos 2 chicas me iban a decir eso, pero nunca pensé que todas las chicas de la clase me impedirían el paso para alagarme, me empezaron a apretujar como si fuera un famoso y me quisieran sacar un pedazo de mi ropa, y algunas lo intentaron pero no lo lograron, de repente siento que me toman del brazo y me tiran hacia afuera

-Bueno chicas lo siento pero este profesor debe acompañar ¡AL GRAN ORE-SAMA! a tomar desayuno, adiós!-grito un chico moreno como de mi tamaño, peli-azul, con una voz un poco chillona

-Mooo-se quejaron todas

-no se preocupen yo volveré, podrán seguir alabando a su amado ORE-SAMA-

-NOOOOOOOO!-gritaron todos, tanto como chicas que chicos

-jajajajaja!-se rio incontrolablemente en peli-azul

Me llevo tirando del brazo hasta la sala de profesores

-ah-suspiro-que bueno que salimos de hay casi nos perdemos el desayuno-se alivio-bueno, nuevo ¿cómo vas a agradecer al GRAN ORE-SAMA por haberte salvado?

-Em.…"¿Cómo? Ahora me va a cobrar por haberme salvado, ¿Quién LE PIDIO QUE LO HICIERA?

-JAJAJA, QUE CARA HAS PUESTO, FUES COMO "_¿Cómo? Ahora me va a cobrar por haberme salvado" _JAJAJA, no lo voy a hacer… por ahora-"por ahora?"-mi nombre es Black*Star, pero me puedes decir, EL GRAN ORE-SAMA-grito

-jeje-dije con una gota en la sien al estilo anime-solo te diré Black*Star

-ok, como gustes, y ¿Cuál es tu nombre nuevo?

-mi nombre es Soul Evans, pero puedes decirme Soul-

-ok, Soul ¿Qué vas a comer?-me dijo indicándome la mesa que estaba llena de comida-

-solo voy a tomar un café y un pan con mantequilla-le conteste

-¿Qué? ¿Estás a dieta?, bueno si eso quiere, yo comeré un pan con queso, jamón, salame, lechuga, tomate, y pepinillos con una gaseosa-

-"ahora comprendo porque me pregunto si estaba a dieta", y ¿Qué haces aquí?

-ah, yo soy el profesor de Ed. Física, trato que mis alumnos puedan superar a dios, PERO NO ANTES QUE YO!-grito aclarando su punto-y tu ¿Qué eres?

-soy el nuevo profesor de historia-

-wow, no te ves como el típico profesor de historia aburrido, ¿Qué hacías antes de ser profesor?

-era un aventurero, viajo por todo el mundo buscando tesoros y mostrándoles a los demás que la historia no es tan aburrido como parece-

-QUE GENIAL!, yo era un entrenador personal, pero lo deje porque muchas se quejaban de la dieta que les deba-

-¿Qué les dabas?-le pregunte con mucha curiosidad

-era muy poco, una lasaña de desayuno, un pollo con papas fritas y huevos de almuerzo y de cena un pastel, no es mucho, con eso yo me muero de hambre

-enserio jejeje "con esa dieta nadie adelgaza", bueno entonces desayunemos-

-BIEN! YA ESTABA QUE ME MORIA!

-Black*Star no seas exagerado-dijo un chico de cabello negro con tres líneas blancas hasta la mitad de la cabeza en el lado izquierdo, tenía que ser mi amigo Kid-hoy día antes de llegar te comiste un pastel

-PERO EL GRAN ORE-SAMA NECESITA UN BANQUETE PARA SATISFACER SU HAMBRE-grito arriba de una mesa-no soy como tú que como solo 8 naranjas de desayuno, ¿Qué tanto con el 8? Es un simple número

-NO INSULTES AL OCHO, EL OCHO ES SAGRADO, ES LA COSA MÁS SIMETRICA EN EL MUNDO!-grito subiéndose a la misma mesa que se subió Black*Star-ADEMÁS, ¿QUIEN ERES PARA CRITICAR AL OCHO' MALDITO MONO ASIMETRICO

-SOY EL GRAN ORE-SAMA, LA UNICA PERSONA QUE SUPERARA A DIOS

-EN TUS SUEÑOS MONO!

-NO ME HABLES ASI RAYITAS!-le grito con todas las fuerzas que tenia y con solo eso, Kid se desmorono

-NOOOOOOO, SOY UN MALDITO CERDO ASIMETRICO-se tira al suelo lloriqueando y maldiciéndose

-ya Kid, tranquilízate- le digo, para que se calme un poco-"o que por una maldita vez note que estoy aquí"

-oh Soul-se levanta del suelo y camina hacia mi-no había notado que estabas aquí ^^

-oh. "… puto cerdo asimétrico"-

-y ¿cómo te han recibido hasta ahora?-me pregunta un poco preocupado

-bien, no ha habido ningún problema-le respondí feliz, quedar con rencor con tu amigo no es nada _cool_- y tu ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Soy el profesor de matemáticas

-"era obvio"

-Creo que ya conociste a Black*Star

-Sí, me salvo de una grade

-te salvo de un grupo de chicas que te decían que eres muy guapo?-me dijo levantándome una ceja

-jajajaja si, como en secundaria-

-jajajaja, los viejos tiempos- dijo algo melancólico- bueno, me contaron que tuviste un accidente ¿Qué te sucedió?

-ah eso se me cayó una gorda encima-le dije casi riendo

-¿Qué gorda?

-Jajaja, quien más, la bibliotecaria-no pude aguantar más y me reí-

-¿la bibliotecaria?, pero si ella no es…-

-oye Kid, no le arruines la sorpresa al nuevo, no queremos romper la tradición-dijo Akira entrando a la **S.P***

-Tienes razón, entonces creo que ya conoces Akira-me pregunta divertido

-si

-bien, entonces…-me habla Kid pero lo interrumpen Black*Star con Akira

-QUE COMIENZE LA TRADICION-gritan y salen corriendo con Kid agarrándolo de los brazos

-QUE?!QUE TRADICION?!-me quede impactado-"…creo que me gustara este trabajo, mejor me voy, las clases ya van a empezar"

Después del gran espectáculo que hicieron mis nuevos amigos me dirigí hacia la puerta, y acabe chocando con alguien

-Ay!-me queje me había pegado en la mandíbula

Con eso me mordí el labio sentí un poco de sangre, pero eso no era lo importante es la persona con quien choque, era la misma chica que yo había visto después que la gorda de la bibliotecaria me callera encima

-Ay!-se quejaba mientras se sobaba la frente y levanta la mira- oh lo siento-se disculpa

-no, no no importa, solo fue-

-MIRA ESTAS SANGRANDO, TENGO QUE LLEVARTE A LA ENFERMERIA-grito asustada, me toma del brazo y me lleva corriendo a la enfermería, la tome del brazo y la detuve

-tranquila! Estoy bien, solo me mordí el labio después del choque, no me duele ni me estoy desangrando a mares, solo es una cortada diminuta, un chico tan _cool _como yo no se quejaría de una cosa así-le explique para que se tranquilizara

-¿seguro que estas bien?-me pregunta preocupada

-sii, tranquila-

Suspiro-ah, qué alivio, pensé que necesitarías urgencia-decía aliviada-además no fue un golpe leve, mi nombre es Maka Albarn

-"si lo sé, eres la chica de mis sueños" mi nombre es Soul Evans, soy-

-el nuevo profesor de historia-me dijo segura- eres el que tuvo el accidente en la biblioteca-

-¿lo viste?-le pregunte impactado

-¿Qué si lo vi?, claro que si, si yo fui la que- la interrumpí, ya sabía que iba a decir "la que te salvo"

-¡¿Viste como la vieja gorda lechona se cayó encima?! Debió ser impresionante de tu punto de vista, yo lo único que vi fueron sus bragas, ¿Cómo una vieja de 80 y algo años puede usar unas bragas de conejitos? Si se quiere sentir más joven que se haga una operación y ya jajajajaja!-me empecé a reír sin control

-MAKA-CHOP-grito la chica, pegándome un librazo en la cabeza-

-¿QUE TE PASA?-grite ofendido-

-¿COMO TE ATREVES A LLAMARME ASI? Y YO PENSANDO QUE ERAS DIFERENTE

-¿llamarte?-pregunte confundido

-YO SOY LA BIBLIOTECARIA DE AQUÍ!

-¡¿TU ERES LA VIEJA GORDA LECHONA CON BRAGAS DE CONEJITO QUE SE ME CAYO ENCIMA?!-grite sorprendido y con eso me gane otro librazo, y con eso quede noqueado en el suelo

Creo que la he cagado…

***¿Se podrá despertar Soul nuevamente? ¿Cambiara su opinión de Maka por lo que acaba de suceder? ¿Ella lo perdonara por haberla llamado **_**vieja gorda lechona**_**? Todo y más en el siguiente capítulo!**

**Hoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooola-a todo el mundo, nuevamente gastando su valioso tiempo, con esta novela mía, gracias, muchas gachias- moviéndome como Elvis Presley-bueno espero que les haya gustado, como también espero que dejen muchos reviews, Gomen Gomen por haberme tardado tanto es que entre al colegio y voy en I°medio, ya se vienen los puntos para la psu y tengo que estar al tanto con la materia, pero no me olvidare de ustedes, no!-subiéndome a un escenario y empezando a hablar como presidente- porque ustedes son mi razón de escribir, son mi razón de felicidad, y yo les daré- ****después de que alguien con alguien se vuelvan pareja- ****TODO EL LEMMON QUE QUIERAN se los prometo, así que adiós y buen s- días, tardes o noches-Cha-Chauuuuuuuu!**

***Cabro de mierda es como niño de caca, es muy usado en el campo de chile* **

***S.P significa sala de profesores***


End file.
